Wolf Warriors
by Kitsuma
Summary: a wolf has lost her pack join this young pup on a journey to find and make new friends rated t just in case also has a little scene not mating but still a scene
1. Chapter 1

okay this is like a spin off to the warrior cats but with wolves instead so I am putting it on wolfquest for that reason all characters belong to me

Chapter One

Out in the plains and forests of Yellowstone lived four clans of wolves Fox clan, Coyote clan, Bear clan, and wolf clan. Fox clan was known for there wits and battle strategies. Coyote clan like coyotes were swift. Bear clan much like the bears were the strongest in strength than any other clan. Finally wolf clan for it immense loylaness though allclans had this wolf clan had the most of story begins though in fox clan where a pup is being born. "Oh Foxtail she is adorable" said the leader of fox clan Orangestar. His name though funny had meaning his pelt was a bright orange. "Orangestar I was thinking of foxpup does that sound like a great name?" asked Foxtail. Orangestar nodded his approval. "Foxpup it is" Foxpup had a an orange colored pelt like her fathers but black legs and ears with white tipped tail like her mothers. Fox pup suited her well."Leader!" yelled Blackear "we are being attacked" Orangestar looked up "By whom!" Blackear panted " Coyote clan, bear clan and wolf clan have allianced themselves and are attacking us!" The leader bared his fangs "Foxtail hide Foxpup she is next in line she must live!" ordered the leader. Foxtail nodded she put Foxpup in this hole covered by a rock it had a back entrance for escape and allowed air to come through. "Stay here little one don't go anywhere" spoke foxtail. Foxpup nodded. Her mother sealed the entrance and that was the last Foxpup saw of her mother."AAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAHHH!" Foxpup heard many screams then as soon as she heard them they stopped. She heard a deep voice. "Humph where is the heir?" "I don't know sir the pup must have run away" "GRRR WHAT!" "Calm down Bearstar the pup is young she will soon die anyway" "very well coyotestar" Foxpup heard the voices months later she runs in the dead territory that once belonged to coyote clan but they left to live in fox clans old flush territory. She knew why they attacked the elk here were skinny the rabbits were nothing but snacks. Bear clan had fat rabbits but only crow food elk when an elk strayed to far and died. Wolf clan lived on the cliffs with crow food elk and medium sized rabbits. She could see why they would want her father's territory they were starved and were tired of hearing how fat and juicy the territory of fox clan's was. Her den was an old den of Coyotestars and his scent sickened her. He was probably the trickster the plotter here. Bearstar and his clan are nothing but brawn no brains wolf star wants nothing but the best for his clan. Tears were coming down her face " Dang tears someday I will make those clans feel the same pain I felt curse them to the depths of the underworld. Maybe some hunting will do me some good." So Foxpup ran towards the scent of elk. She was to distracted in her mind while chasing a fawn she didn't realize she was about to hit a tree than bam! "ow" She shook her head. "hey there can I help you with the elk?" A black as night wolf said. "No I am fine thanks for asking though" The wolf nodded "My name is Dusk what is yours?" Foxpup looked astonished never had she talked to another wolf without them screaming and running away. "My name is Foxpup" The wolf nodded. "What clan are you in?" asked Foxpup. "I don't have one I am a rogue. Though I have heard of the clans especially about Foxclan getting wiped out. What clan are you in?" Foxpup decided to keep her origin a secret. " I am from Coyote clan" Dusk nodded " I also heard they went to live in fox clan's territory if so why are you still here?" Foxpup was losing her cool. "I was sent to hunt elk here since they have merged into one big clan the elk in that one territory is just not enough" Dusk nodded thinking "Hmm she seems to be holding something back""Well Foxpup it was nice to meet you but meet me here tonight" Foxpup nodded a yes she had nothing better to do. Then the wolf whisked away. "What am I to do if I go in Coyoteclan I will be massacred." That night she went to see him. "Hello Foxpup of coyote clan or is it Foxpup of Fox clan" Foxpup gasped. " How did you know?" "It was simple I have been watching you plus wouldn't your name be coyotepup if you were from that clan?" Foxpup nodded. "Don't be scared I won't say your alive. But I have done some research You are six months correct?" Foxpup nodded. "Then wouldn't your name be Foxpaw now?" Foxpup shook her head " I don't know my clan died before I even started walking. I can't even remember what my parents faces looked like I can't even remember their names" Dusk nodded in understanding "There is this loner named Ayame her coat is a snow white she can teach you about clans for she has done more "research" than I" Foxpup ran to the far ends of the mountains till they reached a cave filled with granny scents. "Ayame I have her the one you wished to see. The heir to fox clan" They heard a scratchy voice "Come in pup don't be afraid" The wolves went inside and saw a pure white timber wolf. "Pup I am Ayame I will teach you wolf law that the other clans seem to have forgotten. Your job is to rebuild the clan such is what fate has decided." Foxpup was confused. "Well I here your old enough for learner ship well Foxpup you are now Foxpaw." Foxpaw nodded. Now you and Dusk who will now be Duskpaw your destinies are intertwined you both will rebuild the clan to its former glory." They both nodded and their training began. Months went by and Foxpaw was a master of Foxclan attacks she was a foe to be feared along with her friend Duskpaw their teamwork was a killer literally. They fought as one. "Pups your training is over Foxpaw you have worked hard may moonclan watch over you Foxpaw your new name is Foxpelt. And Duskpaw your new name is Duskfang be safe both of you and work as one" They both noddedThey ran and ran till they came upon a wolf that had blue gray color. "Hi" said Foxpelt. "Greetings" barked Duskfang. " Hello" replied the wolf. "Wolf we are building a clan like fox clan will you join?" The wolf thought for a bit "very well my name is Poppytail I can be your healer" The other two wolves nodded. The three wolves ran until sundown and laid down to rest. "I am hungry" whined Duskfang. "Don't be a pet dog I'll fetch some rabbits it will be a while before we go to fight them" The other two looked up "Sorry Foxpelt I came to help make a clan not make an army" Foxpelt glared onto Poppytail " Poppytail I am Foxpelt heir to the fox clan and coyote clan has taken over my territory and killed my clan I am going to get revenge." Poppytail nodded Foxpelt was a nice wolf her heart full of pain and no less the heir to fox clan there needs to be four clans or balance is ruined. "I will stay" replied Poppytail. Foxpelt nodded and went to get some the bushes laid Horsetail beta of Coyoteclan "Hehe leader will want to hear of this" then the wolf ran battle for fox clan had begun!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 again these are all my characters

The newly formed clan ran from sun up to sun down till they came acroos a crying pup. "Hello there little pup what is wrong?" asked Duskfang. The pup was orange and white and had a feather necklace around his neck. "My name is Firepup and my clan was killed by hunters." replied the wolf. "Foxpelt do you think coyote clan is wiped out?" asked Duskfang. "No we are the main clans but there are more clans of wolves out there." replied Foxpelt. "Poppytail tend to the pup!" ordered Foxpelt. Poppytail nodded and tended to the pup. "Foxpelt are you going to recruit the puppy? You can't!" said Duskfang. "Duskfang he will not fight I gaurantee it I swear by my fangs and honor as heir to Foxclan." replied Foxpelt. The puppy started to walk towards Foxpelt. "Um excuse me I was wondering if I could join your clan," the puppy wondered out loud. Foxpelt nodded. "Thanks uh Foxpelt?" The clan ran on out into the night stopping for a break for the pup.  
While they were drinking some water they saw this other wolf staring at them it was black with reddish tint with some very sharp claws. "Hello I heard of some wolves who are trying to rebuild Foxclan so i was wondering if I can join? My name is Roseclaw." the wolf known as Roseclaw said. "Very well but what position would you like?" asked Foxpelt. Roseclaw thought. "I don't know what positions are there?" she replied. Foxpelt answered "Warrior, hunter, scout, beta, and bearer." Roseclaw nodded. "Bearer please." Foxpelt nodded. Roseclaw would be better as a warrior for her claws but who was she to judge and tell who can be who.  
Meanwhile At High hill with Coyotestar "WHAT?! That pup is alive and is building an army!" yelled coyotestar. "Forgive this lowly one sir but I saw and heard them!" pleaded Horsetail. "Bearstar!"summoned Coyotestar. Bearstar walked in he was huge and was a dark brown compared to coyote clans light colored pelts. "You summoned me?" Bearstar asked in his deep voice. "Yes who is your best assasins?" asked Coyotestar. "Harefoot!" yelled Bearstar. A wolf with brown and white colered feet appeared. "Go and assisanate Foxpelt, kill her." ordered Bearstar. "Wait no bring her here alive," said Coyotestar. Harefoot bowed and left silently.

I know it was short but it looked bugger on my notepad I like to use that. Plus I have all ready written four chapters just to get them on here. So again it looked bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I own all these characters

The clan was running in a fierce storm. The rain was pouring down hard and Foxpelt was trying to find shelter in the thick rain. "Achoo" sneezed Firepup. Foxpelt and the clan looked at him worriedly. Then out of the blue a huge gust came out of nowhere and blew Firekit into the raging river. "Firepup!" yelled the clan. Foxpelt ran full speed trying to find him And saw a pelt she couldn't see the color well but was hoping it was the wolf she was looking for. She jumped in and tried to beat the current. She tried to drag the body to shore but was overwhelmed by the waves. She swallowed loads of water and saw black. She woke up to the sun shining and saw Duskfang pacing she always got this warm feeling when she was around him. "Don't do that again!" yelled Duskfang when he realized she was awake. She just smiled at him. "Who is this wolf" she asked as she saw a wolf with silver stripes wake up next to her. "When she noticed they were staring she quickly said "My name is Songheart and I saw a pup get blown into the river and I tried to help him. I also heard that Foxclan was trying to rebuild itself and I would like to be your bearer." Foxpelt nodded her okay. "Um miss I am harefoot I saved you, Songheart, and Firepup," said a brown wolf with big rabbit like back feet. "I would like to be your warrior," continued the wolf. Foxpelt again nodded her okay but Duskfang just glared.  
Meanwhile with Ayame "Hmm i wonder have they figured out that feeling yet?"She laughed.

Short even on the notepad but don't get mad at me.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The new clan ran on and stopped up around noon. For a break Firepup was  
panting like crazy so the clan would walk from now on. Harefoot was  
trying to figure out a way on how to get Foxpelt alone. 'Hmm Duskfang is  
always with her so I might have to take her by force or... heh heh,'  
thought Harefoot. Harefoot walked up to Foxpelt, "Excuse me I know a wolf  
that might join us he is close so I can take you to him." Foxpelt nodded.  
Duskfang glared he did not like Harefoot something was wrong about him.  
"But Foxpelt just the two of us can go,"continoued Harefoot. "Hold up!  
Why can't the whole clan go?" asked Duskfang.  
"Because there is no point going off the route were on now his den is  
way off course," cleverly Harefoot pointed out, 'that was a close one I  
can see Duskfang is going to be a problem.' "Don't worry Harefoot and I  
will be fine just wait here ok," Foxpelt said smiling. Duskfang pulled  
his ears back and whimpered an ok. "Shall we go Foxpelt?" asked Harefoot.  
Foxpelt nodded and ran after Harefoot.  
Duskfang was debating whether or not to go after her anyway but the clan  
needed him he was after all second in command after Foxpelt. When they  
were far enough away Harefoot stopped making Foxpelt run into him. "Sorry  
about that, she said her ears folded to the side and her eyes closed  
smiling. "Perfectly fine," said Harefoot, 'Now or never.' He grabbed  
Foxpelt by the neck. "W-what are you doing?!" screamed Foxpelt trying to  
break free of his grasp. "Handing you to Coyotestar!" replyed Harefoot as  
he banged her head on rock knocking her out immediatly. He felt her go  
limp and frowned, "I thought the heir would be stronger than that oh well  
my job is done,"  
Harefoot said.  
He put her on his back and ran to Coyotestar. Meanwhile back with Duskfang he was pacing the sun was setting and Foxpelt and that wolf had not returned. "Where are they?" he said to thin air. With Coyotestar he looked to where Harefoot had arrived with an unconscience Foxpelt on his back, "She is well my lord," he assurred him. Coyotestar glared, "I know that you idiotic bafoon!" Harefoot flinched. "Put her next to that tree on high hill," he ordered. Harefoot walked up the hill and saw chains probably stolen by humans tied to the tree. He set Foxpelt down and ran away to his den.  
Coyotestar walked up to Foxpelt and smiled pervertedly. He tied her to the tree with the chains and made sure they were good and tight. The next morning Duskfang woke up and they were still no where to be found and the clan was getting anxious. He gave her more time incase it was far but near thing if they were not back by tomorrow morning he would go look for her he cared not for what happened to Harefoot but he cared for Foxpelt. He knew what it ment now he loved her.  
He put her on his back and ran to Coyotestar. Meanwhile back with Duskfang he was pacing the sun was setting and Foxpelt and that wolf had not returned. "Where are they?" he said to thin air. With Coyotestar he looked to where Harefoot had arrived with an unconscience Foxpelt on his back, "She is well my lord," he assurred him. Coyotestar glared, "I know that you idiotic bafoon!" Harefoot flinched. "Put her next to that tree on high hill," he ordered. Harefoot walked up the hill and saw chains probably stolen by humans tied to the tree. He set Foxpelt down and ran away to his den.  
Coyotestar walked up to Foxpelt and smiled pervertedly. He tied her to the tree with the chains and made sure they were good and tight. The next morning Duskfang woke up and they were still no where to be found and the clan was getting anxious. He gave her more time incase it was far but near thing if they were not back by tomorrow morning he would go look for her he cared not for what happened to Harefoot but he cared for Foxpelt. He knew what it ment now he loved her.  
Foxpelt woke up barely able to breath. "Hahaha," laughed Coyotestar you have finally woken up my dear mate." Foxpelt gasped and tried to bite the chain off only in succeeding in giving her a toothache. "Won't break huh thats because its a chain made by the humans. He got up and untied it from the tree and dragged her into the den. He threw her on some moss. Coyotestar walked up to her slowly with that sick twisted smile. Foxpelt tried to growl only ending up choking on her own breath. Coyotestar curled up around her back. "You must be cold mate after all you slept outside and with gray sky approaching it must have been cold." He started to lick up her body and Foxstar shivered with disgust. She bit him on the neck and got up to run away but she tripped on the chain and fell face flat kbocking the air out of her.  
Coyotestar walked up to her and pressed down on her neck blocking what air she had opened. "You little rat!" he yelled, "I will give you huge punishment!" he started to rip at her beautiful fur that started to stain red. Meanwhile with Duskfang he got up before dawn and still saw they were not there and decided he would just go ahead and go. He tracked their scent till he found where Harefoot had banged Foxpelt's head on the rock and he growled loud. He ran even faster to Foxpelt.  
In Coyotestar's den he was trying to mount her but she kept running and rolling till she panted she had lost a lot of blood and was tired she was about to pass out when Duskstar came. He growled loud and attacked Coyotestar vicously but stopped when he was satisfied they could get away. He put Foxpelt on his back and ran with all his might his adrenaline flowing through his veins rapidly.  
Foxpelt had passed out when Duskfang ran out from the den she felt safe with him. When they arrived where the clan was everyone gasped and Poppytail got his herbs immedialtely he carried them on his back wrapped in leaves and wrapped along his body with strong vines. He got his marigold and chewed it as Duskfang licked her wounds he applied the marigold and wrapped it in cobwebs. Poppytail then untied the chain around her neck. "She will be fine Duskfang but we should rest here for a few more days," said Poppytail. "Absolutely not she was with Coyotestar they will track us down we need to move quickly and now! I will carry her," replied Duskfang. "Duskfang she is not fit to travel....sh, he was cut off. "Foxpelt is strong she will make it!" Duskfang argued hoping he was right. With that the clan ran as fast as they could into the rising sun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
After Foxclan ran from the old territory as fast as they could

with Foxpelt still unconscience on Duskfang's back they found a good

place to rest their tired worn out bodies. Foxpelt had started to bleed

again and the cobwebs were falling off. Duskfang carefully set Foxpelt on

the ground for Poppytail to look at he took off this leafbag he carried

on his back held by some thick vines. In the bag was many different types

of berries and herbs. He took out a herb that was very golden looking and

he put it in his mouth chewing it. "Don't just stand there," he said with

a mouthfull, "make yourself useful and get some cobwebs to stop the

bleeding." Duskfang nodded and ran off to gather some.  
Poppytail was adding a poultice the herb he chewed up earlier

Duskfang presumed. He arrived to Poppytail with cobwebs wound up on his

front paws. Poppytail nodded wrapping the sticky string like substance on

Foxpelt's wounds. "The marigold I chewed up earlier will help prevent

infection and the cobwebs you gave me will help stop the bleeding and

keep more bacteria from entering her wounds," Poppytail said to ease

Duskfang's curiousity. Duskfang nodded and Poppytail left him alone so he

could have some time alone with Foxpelt. It was quite obvious he had

feelings for her however the type of feelings he had for her were still

yet to uncover themselves.  
Foxpelt woke up to the bright golden rays of the morning sun in

her eyes. Her sides and legs hurt like moose dung, Worms! Her whole body

hurt like moose dung! "Ugh I feel like I have been tossed and turned

around in the belly of those monkey handed pets!" Foxpelt complained

saying some very colorfull language from what Duskfang could hear. "

Stupid elk headed hare brained giant piece of moose dung wolf of a....."

Foxpelt stopped her cussing immediately once she saw Firepup looking at

her with strange wide eyes.  
"Um why don't you a cute little puppy go play somewhere or annoy

Songheart and Roseclaw?" Foxpelt said with a nervous smile. Duskfang

looked at her like he was trying to think up of a way to get away from

her. "Your really good with kids aren't you?" Duskfang said

sarcastically. "You mean pups right? Kids are baby goats," corrected

Foxpelt. Duskfang growled and slapped her on her head with his tail

knocking her face forwards. "Hey! Sick wolf here! I am a delicate flower

you know," Foxpelt grumbled with the mouthfull of dirt. Duskfang rolled

his eyes. "Your not that badly injured if you can still make hare brained

comebacks," Duskfang said annoyed.  
Foxpelt opened her mouth to say something till she remebered

their real mission and was about to continue it when everyone had their

break she couldn't push them to hard. She was not that mouse brained she

knew Duskfang was just joking. She walked up onto a rock that allowed her

to look at her clan. Her wounds where practically all ready healed and

this puzzled them. Foxpelt felt something stir deep inside her as she

thought it awkward her wounds were only scratches now. While resting they

saw a figure in the distance and the clan was still tired from that run

they made last night. Foxpelt got into the front to be the first to

attack as she jumped down from the rock and in front of her clan that was

gathering in a straight line to protect Firepup.  
The wolf walked up they could see it clearly now. It had black fur and

brown ears and a brown tipped tail. Its blue eyes looked tired as the

wolf collapsed on the ground into an unconscience state. "Poppytail! Come

here quickly!" commanded Foxpelt. Poppytail emerged from the group to

take a look at the strange wolf. "Hmmm she will be fine it seems she is

just exuasted," whispered Poppytail into Foxpelt's ears. Foxpelt nodded

putting the wolf on her back. She could not leave a wolf who needed her

to just die. Plus the clan needed to start moving again if they wanted to

get away from Coyotestar. The clan started to walk away from their

temporary camp with Foxpelt in the lead they were far into Coyoteclan's

territory the clans had combined their territories and took the area

inbetween. Foxpelt was heading towards what the twopaws called the burn.

Wolves were not stupid they understood what those elk-headed twopaws were

saying.  
They arrived near Coyoteclan's old territory when they smelled

Coyoteclan wolves. They started to run in the opposite direction.

"Moose-dung they were renewing borders!" cursed Foxpelt. They ran till

they could no longer smell any other clan wolves. They found a good place

for a temporary camp. Foxplet gently put the wolf on the ground and

hopped up on a rock and howled. It gathered the clan. "Clan we shall rest

here. This will be our territory till we can reclaim what is rightfully

ours!" spoke Foxpelt. the other wolves howled out into the night. Foxpelt

joining them shortly. After the clan was done howling Foxpelt started

looking for places for the clan to sleep in.  
She found hollowed out trees everywhere that would be perfect for dens.

"Firepup, Roseclaw, Songheart!" yelled Foxpelt, "This shall be the

bearing den. You can sleep here till our territory is rightfully ours."

The other wolves went in and laid down on the cold damp ground. They

would get pine needles later to use for bedding. Foxpelt walked out to

another hollowed out tree. She observed then calling out to Duskfang.

"Here is the warriors den we can sleep here." Duskfang nodded and went in

to get comfy. "Are you not going to sleep Foxpelt?" asked Duskfang when

he noticed that she did not come in after him. "I need to get Poppytail a

place to sleep," answered Foxpelt as she walked around camp. She found a

hollowed out tree with large mushrooms that would make a great place for

putting herbs in. It was large enough to put many sick wolves in without

being crowded. "Poppytail will this den do?" asked Foxpelt. Poppytail

nodded, "Of course it will do. Tomorrow we will be working hard won't we?

By the way where is the wolf we found earlier?" Foxpelt nodded, "I set

her down by the rock when I made my speech and I must have

forgotten...... MOOSE-DUNG!!!" Foxpelt ran out of the den to see the wolf

still laying on the ground. "I am so mouse-brained! She could get sick

and die at this rate!" cursed Foxpelt. She picked up the wolf putting her

on her back carefully carrying her to Poppytail's den. When Foxpelt

arrived she set the wolf on the ground. "She can rest here for now,"

Foxpelt said in the dark. Poppytail nodded his approval.  
Foxpelt walked slowly back to the warriors den. She curled up beside

Duskfang absorbing his body heat as it was cold. Duskfang cracked open an

eye and watched Foxpelt sleep. He slowly moved to where he wrapped his

tail and body to mold around hers. He watched as Foxpelt excepted this

gesture and snuggled even closer to his body. He cracked a smile. They

both fell asleep like this. The next morning Foxpelt was still asleep but

had managed to tangle her body in with his. Duskfang tried to untangle

himself when he heard Foxpelt growl. He thought she was awake but the

thought changed when he stopped moving she stopped growling. He sighed

but took in her appearence. Her head was on his body, Her front left leg

was wrapped around his abdomen. Her back left leg was wrapped on his back

legs. Her tail was twisted around his. It was a funny sight to behold.  
"Foxpelt! Foxpelt!" Poppytail called running into the den. He stopped

and his eyes widened. "Oh was I interuppting something?" he asked trying

to not laugh. "She is tired but, whats the situation?" Duskfang asked

taking Foxpelt's place. "The wolf has woken up and has wanted to join

this clan that is why she was so tired trying to keep up with us,"

answered Poppytail, "but, I can see she is busy." Duskfang growled but,

he didn't care if Poppytail told the whole clan. Foxpelt was here with

him in this position the wolf of his dreams. Nothing could ruin this

moment nothing.....  
Till Foxpelt decided to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw

Duskfang looking at her kind of like he was afraid. What could he be

afraid of. Then she noticed their position. Her expression changed from

confused to angry. "DUSKFANG YOU PERVERTED SLIMY SNAKE!!!!!!" she yelled

and the whole clan turned to look towards the warriors den. The wolf

looked up from the healer's den. Duskfang was thrown out from the den

probably thrown by Foxpelt. "You dirty coniving........," Foxpelt looked

at her clan and a nervous smile shown up on her lips. "Um nothing to see

here," she chuckled nervously. "Are they always like this?" The wolf

whispered to Poppytail. "Pretty much," Poppytail whispered back. The wolf

nodded.  
She walked up to Foxpelt and bowed, "Foxpelt my name is Nightshade and I

have wanted to join your clan. I care not what position you put me in."

Foxpelt stared wide eyed. "You can be the beta female we are in need of

one and I can see your very responsible," Foxpelt answered. Nightshade's

eyes widened. "But Foxpelt I have just joined how can you be so trusting

to me with such an honor?" Nightshade questioned. "Because I can see it

in your eyes," Foxpelt answered looking up towards the sky, "They say the

eyes are the gateway to the soul." Nightshade looked up to Foxpelt

respect glowing in her eyes. Duskfang's eyes widened, "What about me I

thought I was second in command!" he asked. "Foxpelt whispered in his

ear, "You are you know about clan life show her the ropes besides she is

a beautifull wolf anyway. Much better than me," Foxpelt said.  
Duskfang looked at her confusion in his eyes. 'Why would she say that?

Foxpelt is the most beautiful wolf I had ever laid eyes on,' he thought.

"Be right back Nightshade!" He called out to her running in the direction

that Foxplet took. "Foxpelt! Wait for me!" he called out to her. Foxpelt

waited. "Foxpelt we need to talk," Duskfang said. Foxpelt got confused

but, followed him anyway. Duskfang sat down. He gestured for her to sit

down next to him. Foxpelt walked up to him and sat next to him. Duskfang

just stared at the lake they were sitting by. Foxpelt coughed indicating

for him to talk. "Foxpelt...... you need to know that your the most

beautiful wolf I have ever laid eyes on," he said.  
Foxpelt stared wide eyed at him, 'Did he he just confess to me?'

Duskfang looked at her as Foxpelt was silent. When they made eye contact

she turned to look at the lake. She stayed like that for the whole day.

The moon was starting to rise and it was full. It lit the lake and

fireflys came out. It gave the lake a heavenly glow. Then out in the

middle of the lake a giant lizard came popping out. Its scales were every

color of the rainbow. Its eyes were the prettiest of rubys. On its long

beautifull snout were long whiskers. Its front legs had long claws the

color of the shiniest obsidian. The back legs had the same long claws of

the same color. Its eye looked over at the two lovers as the lizard fell

down back into the water they saw its tail it had like a diamond shaped

emerald. As the last of its body fell into the water the water dropletts

caught the moon's rays. It made the dropletts have a radiant glow. That

glow then shined onto Foxpelt.  
As the last of its body fell into the water water dropletts fell into

the air. The moon lit of the dropletts and the dropletts glowed in

Foxpelt's eyes making her even more beautiful. Duskfang's jaw fell but,

he quickly snapped it closed. Then he slowly moved his tail to wrap

around her's. Foxpelt closed her eyes and wrapped her tail in with her

lover's. They stayed like that for many hours. Till it was about time to

go back. Then they they heard a pitiful whining noise in the bushes.

Foxpelt went to go look. Duskfang followed. Foxpelt looked into the

bushes. There was a pup that was red. It had green eyes and a green mane

with green feet. Its underbelly was green to. The pup looked up at them

and started to growl. 'Is this wolf Foxclan?' wondered Foxpelt after all

green eyes are a trait in Foxclan.

i know it has spaces im to lazy to fix it ok so sue me plz review!


End file.
